The Sun and The Flower
by Zeesuke23
Summary: -Bunga memang membutuhkan cahaya dari sang Surya, namun sang Surya tidak hanya menyinari satu Bunga saja-. Benarkah semua kasih sayang yang mereka berikan untuk Sakura bukan rekayasa semata, atau pun hanya untuk membalas jasa. Tunangannya yang mulai berubah, atau. pengawal barunya yang mulai menyesuaikan suasana.


_The Sun and The Flower_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Fanfic_ _Zee._

 _._

 _Rate : T._

 _Pair : SasuSaku, Slight NaruSaku._

 _Genre : Romance,Drama, Friendship._

 _Warning : AU, OOC, minim dialog sepertinya, alur loncat loncat, EYD yang berantakan, Typo yang berterbangan, aneh, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca , dll._

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : -Bunga memang membutuhkan cahaya dari sang Surya, namun sang Surya tidak hanya menyinari satu Bunga saja-. Benarkah semua kasih sayang yang mereka berikan untuk Sakura bukan rekayasa semata, atau pun hanya untuk membalas jasa. Tunangannya yang mulai berubah, atau pengawal barunya yang mulai menyesuaikan suasana._

 _._

 _._

 _Silahkan dinikmati._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter satu._

 _._

 _London._

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan dengan santai, menelusuri setiap lorong dengan tenangnya. Telepon pintarnya pun dengan setia masih disamping telinga, enggan untu beranjak pergi. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung menari diudara dengan lembutnya, hari ini ia tidak berniat menguncir rambut seperti biasa. Bisa dibilang ini hari yang spesial bagi Sakura. Ya... hari ini dia akan pulang ke Tokyo, tempat kelahirannya.

"Baiklah... kita lanjutkan lagi, _Bye... Love you_." Sambungan telepon yang sedari tadi tersambung kini Sakura putus dengan sepihak.

Ia melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, masih ada dua jam untuknya sebelum ia lepas landas. Dan tanpa menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia akan menggunakan untuk bersenang - senang terakhir kalinya disini, London.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau akan pergi hari ini, _Honey_." Gadis blasteran itu hanya menekuk bibirnya kebawah, tiada senyuman manis kebanggaannya yang berkembang disana.

"Aku kan bisa menghubungimu, lusa kau juga akan pulangkan?" untuk kesekian kalinya Yamanaka merasa tidak rela melepaskan sahabat sedari ia mulai berkuliah disini.

Memang benar apa yang Sakura katakan, lusa Ino pun juga harus pergi ke Amerika. Bagaimana juga mereka telah bersama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan setelah lulus diperguruan tinggi mereka harus berpisah. Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diri kita. Begitu pula yang tengah Ino rasakan.

"Kau harus sering – sering menghubungiku ya?" dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil memakan _ice cream cone_ yang telah ia beli sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, Sai... dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi di Paris. Hmm... dan juga,"

"Dia akan membagun galeri miliknya sendiri kan?, aku mendengar berita itu. Aku titip salam dengannya ya."

Sai, atau yang akrab disapa Shimura Sai adalah salah satu teman Sakura yang berwarga kebangsaan Jepang, sama sepertinya. Namun yang membedakan dengan Sakura, adalah Sai mengambil mata kuliah seni sedari dulu, lagi pula Sai adalah kekasih dari nona Yamanaka. Terkadang Sakura iri dibuatnya, bagaimana dengan setianya mereka menjalin hubungan, bahkan hingga jarak harus memisakan keduanya. Mereka masih bertegur sapa dengan nada manjanya, saling merindukan jika salah satu keduanya pergi jauh. Dan mulai besok Ino juga harus pulang ke Amerika dan Sai juga akan bersekolah kembali di Paris, entah bagaimana nasib hubungan keduanya. Sakura hanya berharap semoga hubungan keduanya baik – baik saja.

Bicara soal hubungan, entah mengapa Sakura menjadi merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi Sakura, tentunya selain kakak tersayangnya. Dan pemuda beruntung itu adalah tunangannya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang masih menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih, lain juga Sakura yang telah menginjak rana pertunanganan dengan salah satu sahabatnya sejak kecil. Atau bisa disebut juga sahabat dari sang kakak juga.

Sakura hanya mengelus cincin emas putih yang terselip indah pada jari manisnya. Mengingatnya saja membuat Sakura ingin untuk segera bertemu dengan _Dia_.

"Hei... Sakura, jika aku ke Jepang, kau jangan lupa menyambutku dengan meriah, ok." Ino hanya mengedipkan matanya manja, dan dilain pihak Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang genit ini.

"Tentunya sayang." Sakura hanya mengecup pipi Ino ringan dengan diiringi tawa keduanya yang perlahan pecah.

Dan cakrawala sore ini akan menjadi saksi atas perpisahan kedua sahabat tersebut, teramat berat melepaskan namun terkadang mempertahankan adalah suatu hal yang penuh kemustahilan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tokyo._

Suara musik yang mengalun dengar keras, dengan lampu yang temaram bersinar. Dan juga bau alkohol yang begitu kuat tercium indra pembau. Pub malam yang selalu ramai, seramai suasana Tokyo yang tak pernah padam. Hiruk pikuk keramaian yang melebur menjadi satu dengan dentuman musik yang menggairah, membuat siapa saja ingin menari dibuatnya.

Gaara hanya memandang bosan suasana didepan matanya, sesekali ia meminum _vodka_ yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Ia memilih meja yang sepi dari para kupu – kupu malam, terlalu enggan bermain dengan mereka untuk malam ini. Gaara juga lelaki normal yang suka bermain, namun hanya untuk malam ini saja ia enggan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ditempat seperti ini, seperti tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik saja." Dan akhirnya gerangan yang telah Gaara tunggu – tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya muncul juga.

Pemuda pemilik tato didahi itu hanya memandang sekilas kearah sang Uzumaki, sahabatnya yang satu ini seolah tidak suka dengan tempat seperti ini. Meskipun Gaara sebenarnya tahu jika Naruto benar – benar menyukai tempat ramai seperti ini, selain kedai ramen langganannya.

"Esok hari Sakura akan pulang, kau tidak ingin menyambutnya. Jangan berdalih kau sibuk." Ujar Gaara sambil menengok beberapa wanita penghibur yang menatap manja kepadanya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan membuat acara kejutan yang tidak akan dia lupakan."

"Jangan hanya membual, dia bukan bahan lelucon. Kau tahu." Benar – benar nada dari seorang kakak yang posesif pikir Naruto.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Haruno Gaara, seorang direktur muda dari Haruno _Corp_. Beberapa wanita pun dapat ia taklukkan dengan mudah, bukan karena hartanya semata. Ia memiliki pesona yang benar - benar berkharisma dengan ketampaan yang luar biasa. Kakak dari Haruno Sakura ini adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya yang ulung, ia seolah memiliki bakat alami dalam berbisnis dan tidak mengenal kekalahan semenjak duduk dibanggu sekolah.

Naruto tahu, jika Gaara benar –benar menyayangi Sakura. Adik semata wayangnya, apapun akan sang pemuda bersurai bata ini lakukan demi kebahagiaan sang adik. Bahkan Naruto berani bertaruh, jika Gaara rela menjadi iblis demi adik tersayangnya itu. Bahkan cara kotor pun tiada kata ragu untuk Gaara tempuh.

Naruto hanya memandang Gaara sekilas, tentunya dia sendiri pun tidak akan mengecewakan Gaara dan juga Sakura, tunangannya. Ya... Naruto dan juga Sakura memang telah bertunangan setelah penyematan cincin emas pada jari manis masing – masing. Tentunya jangan ditanya betapa sayang Naruto terhadap Sakura, ia benar - benar mirip seperti ibunya. Ada sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri saat Naruto menjahili Sakura terkadang, dan kini pemuda itu benar – benar merindukan sang Dara tersebut.

"Kudengar kau ada proyek di Kyoto?" Gaara memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama keduanya berdiam diri pada pikiran masing - masing.

"Ya.. ada beberapa perusahaan yang menanam modalnya bersamaku dalam proyek itu."

"Kau harus sedikit berhati - hati dengan lahan yang kau pakai, itu sedikit mahal. Kau juga harus memikirkan dampak kedepannya."

"Bukan disini jika kau membahas proyek denganku, disini adalah tempat untuk bersenang – senang kawan." Dan seperti ucapan Naruto mereka berdua pun mulai terhanyut bersama kesenangan yang tercipta disana, bersama dentuman lagu dan juga lantai dansa yang menggoda untuk dijajaki.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bandara Internasional Tokyo._

Pagi yang bisa dibilang cukup cerah, dengan keadaan sang Surya yang masih enggan nan malu - malu untuk menyapa. Ia masih betah untuk berlama – lama bersebunyi dibalik mega. Dan kini gadis berhelaian merah jambu tersebut tengah merentangkan tangannya setelah ia sampai. Ia benar benar rindu akan tanah airnya tersebut. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan dan juga tempat yang begitu spesial dihatinya.

Dan dengan tiba – tiba, seseorang menutup mata Sakura. Dan dengan reflek gadis tersebut hampir menjerit dibuatnya. Namun akhirnya ia tahu betul siapa gerangan yang menutup matanya tersebut. Dengan mencium mau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang gerangan itu.

"Selamat datang." Bisiknya perlahan disamping telinga Sakura, nada suara yang selalu Sakura rindukan. Nada bernuansa bass yang lembut.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Sakura setelah ia dapat membuka matanya kembali dan bebalik badan menghadap sang pemuda.

Sakura hanya memekik kecil kala se _bucket_ bunga mawar kesukaannya tengah Naruto berikan untuknya. Dan sang gadis tanpa sengaja memeluk tunangannya tersebut tanpa ia sadari, begitu bahagia.

" _Thanks_." Tentunya Sakura begitu bahagia dengan semua kejutan yang tengah Naruto berikan untuknya.

"Dan masih ada satu kejutan lagi untukmu." Tanpa berbasa basi lagi, Naruto segera menarik Sakura untuk keluar dari bandara, harusnya Sakura tidak melupakannya jika tunangannya tersebut selalu akan memberi Sakura seseuatu yang membahagiakan dan juga penuh akan petualangan yang menyenangkan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haruno Corp._

"Dan mulai hari ini, kau akan bekerja sebagai asisten dan juga pengawal adikku. Kau paham." Gaara memandang pemuda dihadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

Pilihan Gaara dan juga perintahnya adalah mutlak dan juga yang terbaik, begitu juga demi adiknya. Apapun akan dilakukan demi keselamatan adiknya, begitu juga dengan memberikan Sakura mengawal peribadi. Ini semua untuk melindungi adiknya tersebut.

Pengawal yang Gaara pilih pun bukan sembarang orang, pemuda dihadapannya tersebut telah bekerja bersama Gaara beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dan Gaara menilai jika loyalitas pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu baik. Tidak hanya itu kemampuannya juga begitu mumpuni. Dan membuat ia pantas dimata Gaara. Karena bagi pemuda Haruno itu kata pantas adalah sesuatu yang mahal harganya, tidak semua orang bisa menyandang kata tersebut dengan seenak saja.

"Baiklah tuan." Uchiha Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Tentunya Sasuke sedikit mengenal siapa itu Sakura, selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia telah ditugaskan Gaara sebagai pengawalnya bila bepergian kemanca negara saja, jika hanya didalam negri Gaara mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura memang sadar jika keadaan antara Tokyo dan London jelas berbeda, ia benar - benar merasa bebas disini, benar – benar merasa tempatnya kembali. Naruto membuatnya bahagia hari ini, ia sungguh memanjakan Sakura. Bahkan Naruto pun rela tidak pergi kekantor pagi ini demi Sakura, yang sebenarnya tentunya Skaura tahu, pemuda berdarah Uzumaki itu pasti telah mengosongakn jadwalnya sebelumnya.

Setelah bersenang – senang satu hari penuh, kini tiba saatnya ia harus pulang. Sedari pagi tadi ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya sama sekali dirumah. Ia hanya menghubungi kakaknya saja jika ia pulang terlambat malam ini, dan Gaara seolah benar – benar memahami alasan keterlambatan Sakura.

 _._

 _._

Gaara, adalah sosok pertama yang ia jumpai sesampainya dirumah. Padahal dalam opini dan juga bayangan Sakura mungkin orang pertama yang akan menyambutnya adalah para pelayan rumah. Karena Sakura tentunya sangat mengetahui bagaimana kesibukan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Kakak..." tentunya Sakura sangat bahagai, menjumpai sosok yang ia rindukan tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Ujar Gaara sambil memeluk adiknya tersayang tersebut.

"Aku pulang, _Brother_." Sakura pun membalas pelukan Gaara yang ia tujukan kepadanya.

Siapa yang tidak merindukan sosok sang kakak yang telah lama tidak bertemu, meskipun terkadang mereka berdua melakuakn _video call_ namun tetap saja ada yang kurang, jika tidak bertatap muka secara langsung seperti ini. Kata rindu pun kini mulai nampak pudar diantara kedunya setelah terobati dengan bersua mata diantara kedunya.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga, kak." Ujar Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukan diantara keduanya, dan mereka berdua pun mulai memasuki rumah dengan bercengkerama ringan, melepas rindu.

 _._

 _._

Jika boleh jujur Sakura sedikit bingung kala mendapati seorang pemuda berbalut setelan jas yang begitu sopan. Dia berdiri disamping kakaknya pagi ini, sedangkan kakaknya hanya bersikap santai pada acara sarapan kali ini. Seperti biasa sang surya mulai melambung tinggi naik secara perlahan diangkasa. Namun Sakura tetap tidak bisa mengenali siapa gerangan yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Sakura perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan menjadi pengawalmu mulai saat ini." Ujar Gaara yang mematahkan semua bayang - bayang tentang kebingungan Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh pengawal kak." Ujar Sakura sambil memandangi sang pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut dari atas hingga bawa. Seolah - olah ia adalah sesuatu yang begitu asing dimata sang gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa – kenapa." Tegas Gaara pada adiknya diruang makan tersebut.

"Tapi kak..." ingin sekali bagi Sakura untuk menolak permintaan Gaara tersebut, namun tentunya sangat mustahil menolak permintaan sang kakak itu. Ditambah ini menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"Kau akan menjadi salah satu direktur muda diperusahaan kita Saki, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa - kenapa. Dan intinya aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu." Ujar Gaara yang membuat suasana sarapan pagi ini menjadi sedikit memanas.

"Baiklah aku setuju, bila ini pilihan kakak." Jika boleh menolak, ingin sekali Sakura untuk menolaknya namun apadaya jika berurusan dengan kakaknya selalu saja ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk tidak bisa menolaknya.

Acara sarapan pagi ini berjalan cukup dingin bagi keluarga Haruno, tidak seceria dan sehangat biasanya. Dan sarapan pagi ini diakhiri setelah Gaara menandaskan kopinya. Dan pergi meninggalakn ruangan setelah mengecup dahi Sakura sebelum berangkat kekantor pagi ini. Sungguh seorang direktur muda yang sibuk, batin Sakura.

Dan kini tinggallah mereka berdua didalam ruang makan, Sakura dengan pengawal barunya, Sasuke.

"Baiklah pertama – tama perkenalakn namaku,-"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hmm... kurasa kakak telah memberiku informasi tentangku kepadamu lebih lanjut," Ujar Sakura dengan nada sedikit bosan.

"Lalu sekarang kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu kepadaku, tuan err.. pantat ayam." Sakura hanya asal berbicara setelah melihat gaya tatanan rambut pemuda tersebut yang sedikit tidak biasa bagi Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dari nada bicaranya saja, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan jika pemuda dihadapannya tersebut tidak terlalu ceria, atau bahkan tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

Bisa - bisa gadis bernetra klorofil itu tidak bahagia dengan pemilihan pengawal seperti ini, batin Sakura yang sebenarnya benar – benar enggan untuk memiliki pengawal pribadi.

Dan kini Sakura mulai memikirkan cara guna menyingkirkan pengawalnya tersebut dari kehidupannya, ia hanya takut kehidupannya tidak akan sebebas sebelumnya dengan adanya pengawal pribadi. Itu saja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka terlalu diikuti seperti ini, kau tahu rasanya, ada sesosok hantu yang mengikuti dan melihat gerak gerikmu tahu..." ujar Sakura dengan seseorang disebrang telepon.

Kini Sakura tidak memiliki aktifitas apapun, kecuali bermalas –malas didalam kamar. Ya... setelah kegiatan sarapan paginya tersebut, ia malas untuk melakukan aktifitas apa pun. Lagipula kegiatannya kekantor akan berjalan mulai esok hari. Dan kini biarlah dia bermalas – malasan diatas kasur sambil bertelfon ria bersama seseorang yang ia kasihi.

"Hei.. jangan tertawa, huh~ kau menyebalkan."

"..."

"Baiklah – baiklah, semoga harimu baik sayang." Dan akhirnya sambungan telepon tersebut pun diakhiri.

Sakura hanya memandang telepon pintarnya tersebut, dan memikirkan betapa sibuknya tunangannya tersebut. Hingga waktu pun begitu berharga bagi keduanya. Jarak telah lama bermain –main dengan mereka, dan kini tinggallah waktu yang bermain - main dengan mereka setelah jarak telah lelah memisahkan keduanya. Sakura hanya berharap semoga Naruto memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua.

 _Tok~ tok~ Tok~_

"Nona, makananmu telah datang." Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu yang Sakura ketahui, pastilah itu pengawal barunya tersebut. Cukup sopan untuk mengetuk pintu secara halus, batin Sakura.

Dan Sakura telah menanti takoyaki pesanannya tersebut dengan sabar.

"Masuklah, tidak terkunci." Ujar Sakura sekenanya dari dalam ruangan.

Dan setelah Sasuke masuk ia segera memberikan makanan pesanan dari nona mudanya tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ia perlukan disana. Pemuda tersebut segeralah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan sopan.

"Segera pergi." Ujar Sakura sedikit sinis terhadap Sasuke.

Dan kini tujuan Sakura hanya satu, namun pasti. Menyingkirkan sang Uchiha dalam hidupnya tersebut. Dan cara yang paling ampuh adalah membulinya secara perlahan, batin Sakura dengan tersenyum licik.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

A/N:

Hai.. maaf sebelumnya jika cerita ini terkesan aneh, cerita ini saya buat sebagai awal saya menulis kembali eheheh... mungkin memang di episode pertama akan banyak bertaburan scane NaruSaku, namun perlahan namun pasti saya akan buat lebih banyak SasuSaku ehehehe...

.

.

.

Sign,

Zee.


End file.
